


It takes a ocean - Caspian/Lucy/Mr. Tumnus-AU WWII

by kag20



Category: Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: AU world, Embedded Video, F/M, Mr. Tumnus is human, Video, WWII, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kag20/pseuds/kag20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No real story for this video just wanted to edit the clips together. Video takes place in London during WWII. Think of it as an alternative universe. So basically, Tumnus is pinning for Lucy as he watches helplessly as Caspian woos her. For years, he has loved Lucy.Tumnus is a family friend and very close to the Pevensie siblings. He longs to be with Lucy one day but, what are Lucy 's feelings? Who does she love and long for? The war is starting and young men are shipping off to war while women wait patiently for their return. Lucy waits for the man she loves but will he return home to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes a ocean - Caspian/Lucy/Mr. Tumnus-AU WWII




End file.
